S2E2 The Droid Selection
by S.Mackenzie
Summary: The doctor and Sasha visit a robot populated planet where the government have plans to make the perfect world. Imperfect robots will be executed... Please R&R thank you and enjoy


**The Droid Selection**

Planet Roboris...  
>Roboris was a planet made out of metal. The whole population was robots. Many questioned how the planet could ever evolve, but it did. It was a good planet, the people there were good but the government was becoming something evil.<br>The planet was a huge metal network of tunnels in the shape of a sphere, like an exotic spider web. In a room there was a group of robots. They looked like normal people with silver faces, some were shiny, and others were matted.  
>They were all in a grey room with exotic blue lights coming from it, they were dim, and the room was sealed off by glass. All of the robots were arranged neatly, there were about 15 robots. One of them was called Katherine, Katherine Harris Droid. She was silver and matted and she had light brown hair which was curly, it was mid length. Even some robots still had hair. She had a blue vest top which was painted onto her body and a bit of metal as a skirt. She wore metal boots which were painted brown. Katherine looked about 14.<br>Outside the room there were 3 men in black. They looked like serious business men.  
>"Attention" said one in a deep manly voice "you have all failed the test. You will all be executed"<br>All of the robots began to scream and panic. The men in black pressed a red button and a shower of water poured over the robots. They screamed and started to spark. Katherine watched as the men in black walked away. Katherine got her gun and shot at the glass and it smashed. She quickly ran through the water and into the room and escaped.  
>She ran out of the room and looked at her elbow. It was beginning to rust. She closed her eyes in fear. What a mess her planet was...<p>

The doctor and Sasha were in the TARDIS, it was shaking and shuddering through time and space and it was taking the doctor and Sasha on an incredible journey.  
>The TARDIS landed.<br>Sasha grinned at the doctor and looked towards the door. They both ran for the door at the same time like school children giggling the whole way. They both then rushed out. 

They were in a matted silver corridor.  
>"Ooh!" said the doctor with a huge smile on his face "we're on Planet Roboris!"<br>"And where's that?" said Sasha  
>"Far away!" said the doctor "the whole population are robots!"<br>Sasha then felt a bit of worry. She smiled and nodded.  
>The doctor walked off happily. Sasha slowly followed. <p>

They came into a huge room. There were robots everywhere, they looked like silver humans.  
>Sasha laughed<br>"THIS IS AMAZING!" she shouted  
>She looked up and around.<br>This room was a market place, there were stalls, post offices and shops.  
>"This is the market" said the doctor<br>Sasha just laughed  
>"I'd love it here!" she said "I think it would be fantastic!"<br>The doctor nodded  
>"This whole planet is like a metal spider web" he said "This is the most fantastic planet in the universe!"<br>Sasha looked around and saw a girl robot on a bench. She was looking rather scared. Sasha walked over to her.  
>"Hey" she said "you okay?"<br>"No!" whispered the girl "Can I trust you?"  
>"Yeah" whispered Sasha holding the girls hand<br>"My name is Katherine Harris Droid" she said  
>Her voice was normal but it had an electric sound to it<br>"I'm Sasha" said Sasha  
>"I failed the government test" said Katherine "they didn't think I was clever enough, pretty enough or sophisticated"<br>"What are you on about?" said Sasha with some rage in her voice "you look beautiful! More lovely than me!"  
>Katherine laughed.<br>The doctor came  
>"What government test?" said the doctor<br>"The government are trying to improve this planet and make it the best it can be" said Katherine "They've improved the environment and the food, economy and all that and NOW they're improving the people"  
>"Improving the people?" said the doctor<br>"Yeah" said Katherine "well it's more hand picking the best ones and executing the rest"  
>"EXECUTING?" said Sasha outraged<br>"Yeah" whispered Katherine gulping "they tried to kill me with the others but I escaped"  
>"how do they kill you?" said Sasha<br>"They take you in groups and put you in a room, it showers with water and..." said Katherine crying "you rust, spark and die!"  
>She was crying oil.<br>Sasha looked at her with sympathy  
>"and there are soldiers everywhere!" whispered Katherine "If they find me! They'll execute me!"<br>"Its okay" said the doctor trying to calm this poor girl down "I'll help you"  
>Katherine nodded.<p>

The doctor, Sasha and Katherine all walked quietly through the corridors  
>"I'll try and reason with your government" said the doctor "and then they will stop"<br>Katherine nodded. They all walked in single file. They then came to a corner and out stepped a soldier...  
>Katherine gasped<br>the soldier was shiny silver with no face and green slit eyes. It was tall and muscular looking.  
>"Looks like iron man or something like that!" whispered Sasha<br>The soldier scanned the doctor with its hand, its hand turned into a ball with a purple light.  
>"You have no ID" it said in a robotic male voice "you are a stowaway"<br>"yes I am" said the doctor straightening his bow tie with pride.  
>The robot then moved on to Katherine<br>"Your name is Katherine Harris Droid" it said "Identification chip number 3494549.8/2"  
>Katherine gulped and nodded<br>"You failed the government test" it said "You will be executed"  
>Katherine closed her eyes<br>The robot moved on to Sasha and pointed its scanner hand at her  
>"Your name is Sasha Ood" it said "You have no identification but records indicate you are a former human now cyborg from Sto"<br>Sasha quickly looked at the doctor  
>"I..." she said quickly "Yes"<br>The doctor looked at Sasha in amazement. Sasha was a cyborg!  
>The robot pointed its gun at Katherine<br>"NO!" shouted Sasha diving in Katherines' way  
>Katherines hand twisted into a small silver gun. She shot at the robot. Orange rays came from it the gun and the robot began to spark and it fell.<br>"Now we're in trouble" said Katherine running and leading the way

At the governments robot cabinet room an alarm blared. The leader Jack Belton Droid who was a tall man with blonde gelled back hair  
>"A soldier has been shot!" it said in a robotic male American accent "send in all of the soldiers to kill whoever did that!" <p>

Katherine, the doctor and Sasha were running. Sasha was panting.  
>"Since when were you a cyborg?" shouted the doctor panting to Sasha<br>"That was my operation!" panted Sasha back "they couldn't save my body so they gave me a robotic body! They cut off my head and stitched it onto this body! They gave me my arms and legs though! So I can still wear short skirts to please you doctor!"  
>The doctor shook his head and laughed<br>"I was wondering why you and Nik didn't have more children!" he shouted back laughing  
>Sasha nodded, she wasn't quite happy with that remark... <p>

There were lots of soldiers running, running for that three...  
>The doctor, Sasha and Katherine were now climbing up a ladder inside a square shaft.<br>"This is the famous corridor that goes up!" shouted Katherine "all the way to Bottania! It costs you 350,000 credits to climb it and we're doing it for free!"  
>She started laughing with joy.<br>Sasha looked down  
>"Doctor!" she shouted "we've got those soldiers coming up for us!"<br>Sasha watched as robot soldiers slowly but steadily climbed for them. They were grunting as they climbed.  
>Katherine climbed as fast as she could and so did the doctor and Sasha. <p>

Back at the government cabinet the President was making an announcement to the whole planet  
>"All robots will be taken for testing! I repeat all robots will be taken by the soldiers to the testing room!" he announced with authority.<p>

The doctor, Sasha and Katherine continued their journey up the sleek metal ladder that stretched across the endless silver shaft.  
>"Oh for gods' sake!" shouted the doctor "I am tired! How are you two not tired?"<br>"We're robots!" shouted Sasha "we don't breath!"  
>"Seriously Sasha?" said the doctor looking down at Sasha<br>"Well I breath" said Sasha "I have a huge lung reserve"  
>They continued to climb.<br>Then Katherine reached the top of the ladder.  
>"Doctor!" called Katherine looking down "I've made it!"<br>Above Katherine was a metal ceiling with a metal circle like a man hole.  
>"Can you open it?" called Sasha<br>Katherine pushed  
>"It won't open!" she shouted in rage<br>She pushed harder and harder, she started to bang on it  
>The doctor soniced it open with the sonic screwdriver. It opened<br>"Of course!" shouted Katherine "why didn't I think of that?"  
>Katherine took a small white straw with a purple light out of her pocket<br>"What's that?" said Sasha  
>"It's a Sonic Straw" she shouted down<br>The doctor looked up and laughed  
>Katherine climbed out of the tunnel and into the city of Bottania followed by the doctor and Sasha.<p>

"NEXT!" blared Jack Belton  
>All of the robots were walking in single file into a machine like an airport scanner. Each one would walk in and a light would flash, green if they passed the perfect test and red if they failed.<br>"You have failed!" blared Jack  
>the robot screamed<br>"NO!" it exclaimed "you can't do this to me!"  
>A huge orange light lit up the inside the machine and fried the robot into dust.<p>

The doctor, Katherine and Sasha crept up into the queue.  
>"Why are we in the queue for testing?" whispered Sasha "I thought we had a plan!"<br>"We do!" said the doctor "we get to the machine and I'll disable it with the sonic, then I'll reason with the government and try to stop this killing!"  
>Sasha nodded. They slowly walked in the queue.<p>

"NEXT!" blared Jack  
>The doctor stepped into the machine and pressed the sonic<br>"NO!" he whispered to himself "we need two!"  
>Katherine heard him and chucked the Sonic Straw to the doctor. The doctor caught it and smiled at Katherine. He pressed the two Sonics and the machine began to rumble and spark.<br>"What is going on!" shouted Jack, he then saw the doctor rush out of the machine "SOLDIERS! GET THAT MAN!"  
>The soldiers ran around the room after the doctor.<br>"EVERYBODY RUN!" exclaimed Katherine  
>all of the robots taken for testing started to run and scream, it was chaos, soldiers were getting knocked over whilst trying to contain everyone, machines were getting damaged and soldiers getting shot by people.<br>"STOP THIS!" raged Jack  
>"Why don't you stop?" shouted the doctor fighting off robots "Why must your planet be perfect?"<br>"Because this planet must be!" shouted Jack angrily "I want my planet to be known as the best planet ever!"  
>"But it is!" shouted the doctor "In 134 systems! It is known as a fantastic planet!"<br>"Then why no tourists?" argued Jack  
>"Have you ever thought that perhaps they wouldn't blend in?" said the doctor "It isn't easy for aliens to come to another planet and expect to blend in easily unless there are others that look the same!"<br>"That's actually an obvious reason" said Sasha to herself "It's so simple!"  
>She started to laugh.<br>Jack began to tear  
>"What have I done?" he whispered to himself "I've become a monster! I'm never going to be able to redeem myself after what I've done!"<br>Jack made his hand turn into a gun  
>"No don't!" shouted the doctor as Jack pointed the gun to his chest and blasted himself. He lay on the floor and shut down.<br>Katherine looked at him with sympathy.  
>All of the commotion stopped.<br>"Nothing is ever perfect" said Sasha "I don't know how anyone can expect that"  
>Katherine smiled. This girl was right<p>

250 kliks later...  
>The doctor and Sasha were stood outside the TARDIS talking to Katherine. They were in the Market Place<br>"Katherine Harris Droid" said the doctor "are you ready to become the President of YOUR planet?"  
>Katherine smiled<br>"Indeed I am!" she said smiling "And I won't focus on perfection, but equality!"  
>"That's brilliant" said Sasha "President Harris!"<br>Katherine laughed  
>"I'd better get used to that title!" she said<br>The doctor laughed and smiled. Sasha went into the TARDIS.  
>Katherines smile then dropped<br>"doctor" she said quietly "I know, I see the way you look at her"  
>The doctor gulped and his eyes shined like he was going to cry...<br>He then smiled  
>"Katherine Harris Droid" he said "You are about to make the most Fantastic Planet in 134 systems even more fantastic!"<br>Katherine smiled as the man went into his blue box and it disappeared with a whooshing sound. 

Katherine walked away. Through the Market Place. Then she heard a 'bong' sound behind her.  
>She turned around to see a photo booth which had appeared out of nowhere and a beautiful woman with wavy long brown hair, a long red dress and red lipstick on<br>"Hello President Harris" she said in a smooth womanly voice "You have been destined for greatness, but if you come with me, you are destined for greater!"  
>"But what could be more greater than being in charge of a wonderful planet?" said Katherine<br>Katherine then saw two slim figures with black balloons for a head come out of the photo booth  
>"Baronici!" she whispered in fear<br>"Come with us" said the woman "Or I will pop the heads"  
>Katherine looked at the woman in fear as the Baronici grabbed her and dragged her inside the photo booth...<p>

Something evil was out there, making an army of hostages... 


End file.
